dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heo Young Saeng
'''☆Perfil☆' '' thumb|257px *'Nombre:' Heo Young Saeng *'Nombre Hangul:' 허영생 *'Nombre Hanja: '許永生 *'Nombre Japonés:' ホ･ヨンセン *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 3 de Noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Altura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión *'Apodo:' Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe), Nutria. *'Grupo musical: 'SS501 *''FanClub Official : ''El nombre oficial del club de fans de Heo Young Saeng ha sido confirmado como''' Y.E.S’. ''' **'Porque 'Y.E.S'?' Porque significa YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters (Eternas seguidoras de Young Saeng ) ☆Biografía☆ Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Young-saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planea hacer su debut a finales de abril, a demas asegura que los SS501 se volverán a reunir a finales del 2011. ☆Dramas☆ *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong ☆Otros trabajos☆ Solos *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) 'Show de Radio' *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía (en solitario) thumb|left Let It Go *01. Out The Club (Ft.Tae Wan) *02. Let It Go (Ft. Park Joo Hyun ) *03. Rainy Heart (sub-título: El día cuando lluvió) (Ft. Kim Kyu Jong ) *04. I’m Broken *05. Let It Go (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento:12 de mayo de 2011 OST *Protect the Boss -''Sad Song'' ☆Curiosidades☆ *'Posicion:' Vocalista Principalthumb|175px|16.06.2011 *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, hablar fluido el inglés *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, El baloncesto, escuchar música *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best) *Es extremadamente tímido y tranquilo frente a una cámara *Es un Ex Ulzzang http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Ulzzang *No le gusta el pescado, ni la papa *Adora tomarse fotos *Se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, en especial de su pelo *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo *Se dice que es un experto en el amor, también que antes no se entendia con las mujeres hasta que llego una chica que lo hizo cambiar en varios aspectos, Por eso ahora se entiende mejor con ellas. Según los otros miembros, parece tener la respuesta a todo cuanto se trata de amor *Era aprendiz de SM Entertainment, pero la dejo y debutó en DSP Entertainment *Parece ser mas popular entre los niños menores de 10 años *Le gusta hacer imitaciones *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de ''Love Like this '' de SS501 con una version en Inglés 4 *Su agencia, B2M Entertainment, anunció que su primer mini-álbum saldrá a la venta el 28 de abril escogió una estilo "dance" *El 19 de abril practicando para su canción título en el salón de ensayos se fracturó la mano, fue ingresado al hospital poco después. se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada, Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa hecha a las fans de sacarlo en Mayo *El 25 de abril Young-saeng decidió mantener su promesa aún lastimado y enyesado para grabar "Running Man" *"Running Man fue transmitido el 8 de mayo" thumb|300px| *Despues de haberse herido la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo de 2011 *Con su cancion “Let It Go”, ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y, también No. 1 en la lista de popularidad diarias *Aunque la mayoria pensó que su álbum iba a ser tipo balada su álbum tiene un estilo dance *Heo Young-saeng y Kim Hyun-joong del grupo SS501 pisaron de nuevo juntos el ecenario el 26 de junio 2011 con la canción TWIST KIMG thumb|left|Saengie a punto de cantar Twist King *En un programa de TV (Happy together) Nuestro príncipe nos dijo que desde joven no le gustaba la idea de casarse ya que se sentía oprimido y el prefiere ser libre. *No sólo eso, nuestro Young Saeng dijo que si alguna vez tiene que pedirle matrimonio a alguien , ya tiene un plan maravilloso. Dijo que el conseguiría un barco en Hangang y montarían en helicoptero con su nombre (el de la chica) en él. *Bailo con Kim Hyorin en Happy Together la cancion de Rain "Love Song" *Sabe imitar voces. *El y Kim Hyun Joong dijeron que Saeng tiene una imagen de chico malo en Japón, ya que se mantiene muy callado y sólo hasta que las fans gritan mucho su nombre, el sonrie. *Tuvo un malentendido ya que en Japón compró un traje Cosplay de mujer porque le pareció muy interesante. El queria ponerlo en casa como decoración pero las fans lo vieron y pensaron que se lo compraba a una novia. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong también compró uno ya que eran muy bonitos. *Heo young Saeng en un entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no se hacía su debut. Él pensó que se dedicaría a ser estilista. Ya que no era muy bueno arreglando su cabello, le enseñaron y le parecio divertido así que pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. * Heo Young Saeng participó en el OST del drama “Protect the Boss”. La canción que canta se llama ''Sad Song. Nuestro Príncipe dijo: “Estoy muy agradecido por poder participar en el OST de ‘Protect the Boss’. En verdad espero que mi canción vaya bien con tan buen drama”/ * Heo Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los tres mosqueteros”, hará su debut en musicales, este tan esperado musical comenzara sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre. * Heo Young Saeng participó en la canción Get Ya Luv de Kim Kyu Jong en su primer mini-album. ☆Galería☆ tumblr_lpfs4tsBax1qgte79o3_1280.jpg Tumblr lpfsz2dsqu1qgte79o2 500.jpg|Credits: HSScandal =) 430c83b9fa1516754b540372.jpg tumblr_lpft85jXE81qgte79o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lpfs7sQXsy1qgte79o3_250.jpg tumblr_lpftho3Ciz1qgte79o5_250.jpg tumblr_lpfsimsIcm1qgte79o1_500.jpg Cf246b31a309ef8c3c6d978.jpg 74c7d1c8e7def5cb8326ac8.jpg 7edf709cae9ac5efa877a48.jpg 56fdadd11eca1b565882ddb.jpg cefa9114a4a5626534fa41b.jpg 24527449.jpg 72965704.jpg Youngsaenxd.jpg Youngsaeng.png Yeongsaeng61.jpg Tumblr kra9r24K5Y1qa6syjo2 400.png SS501 CHEONSA MEXICO YOUNG SAENG 25.jpg Omedettou Heo Young Saeng .jpg Kim-Hyun-Joong-Heo-Young-Saeng-ss501-7961288-170-215.jpg Heo Young.jpg Sangie.jpg Heo-young-saeng-ss501-291534.jpeg Pic l 09.jpg Heo-young-saeng-153359.jpg HeoYoungSaeng6.jpg Heoyoungsaeng-20101204.jpg HeoYoungSaeng6 (1).jpg HeoYoungSaeng1.jpg Heo YoungSaeng 10122009201917.jpg Heo Young Saeng 28122009041333.jpg Heo Young Saeng fmd.jpg 20101018194548 4cbc255ce168d 1.jpg 4059584754 0a108c97b9.jpg Uy^^.jpg 162013500x.jpg 1116725 1291009545089.73res 451 302.jpg 6088 105929489849 74550554849 2061314 7586593 n.jpg 1 747509702l.jpg 970ef556366100_full.jpg 29140_10150218224475054_480650195053_13070469_690609_n_1_.jpg 4583215663_a55a869b15_o.jpg|nice & cute f_2m_8e87d45.jpg Heo Young Saeng.jpeg heo young saeng 7.jpg HeoYoungSaeng8.jpg heo-young-saeng-12-630x350.png 1159024_TXGWFYEMRYRJRAL.jpg Saeng.jpg Sangieeee!!!.jpg ^^ n.n.jpg faint!.JPG durmiendo?.jpg heoyoung.jpg thanksformewakeup.jpg normal_heo_young_saeng-1600x1200-01-159.jpg O33727-1280x768.jpg Screenshot2010-05-31at100217AM.png young saeng transformation.JPG YS_ALOHA005.jpg 187987_204909862869084_1334082_n.jpg heo young saeng 148.jpg 2011050501000327500023821.jpg 7430ihxjg1nt0.jpg 2 489896536l.jpg Prince1.jpg heo young saeng.jpg 95.jpg 288.jpg 309.jpg 75l8 581 ucct2.jpg Dq73 a89 ucdtc.jpg 03f6838cd7f5a0_full.jpg|heo young saeng b9d44f59f400210cfaf2c0e8.jpg|saeng.. Tumblr lmvrubgRpn1qd3is5.jpg|Young Saeng & Hyun Joong on M!Countdown 16.06.2011 2bas_2d7_ucdtc.jpg|=) 18xb_ec1_uca7z.jpg 73-0.jpg 87u1_5f5_ucdtc.jpg|young saeng 2010112314341293650_243.jpg playjun51.jpg b0042403_4acb4e4f2ba7b.jpg|link=http://www.young-saeng.com/ 82lr439ucc9u.jpg Dq73 a89 ucdtc.jpg 74c7d1c8e7def5cb8326ac8.jpg dd.JPG kk.JPG 27072011.jpg|saengi jugando 430c83b9fa1516754b540372.jpg tumblr_lpfsz2dsqu1qgte79o2_500.jpg 7726_1118710576544_1490427678_30282922_6466131_n.jpg|Heo Young Saeng 224347 215501198478971 186029101426181 794012 1758604 n.jpg|Theaster Let It Go! 5.jpg 229.jpg|llepo SS_MBCdvd009.jpg|Y.E.S heo_young_saeng_ss501_2.jpg ys6o.jpg YS_bbkpress006.jpg young-saeng-fav-pic1.jpg youngc.gif young saeng.jpg 17021581259242280.jpg heo-young-saeng-seoul-south-korea+12970678192-tpfil02aw-27495.jpg cute da.jpg 19411687.jpg 1305598395505_1.jpg|Heo Young Saeng '☆Videos☆' Video:허영생 HEO YOUNG SAENG - LET IT GO|Heo Young Saeng - Let it Go Video:Fanvid Heo Young Saeng 1st Solo Album| Video:SS501 Heo Young Saeng Let It Go Comeback Promotion HD| Video:MV Sub Español Heo Young Saeng Let It Go|SUB ESPAÑOL Video:Sub Español - Heo Young Saeng - Rainy Heart MV HD|SUB ESPAÑOL ☆Enlaces☆ * Pagina Oficial * Sitio Oficial *Double S 501. foroactivo *Zetboards *Ficha Asia Team *twitter oficial @mystyle1103 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang